Tragic
by fanjimmy
Summary: Eustace Strytch is back......but, he has brought tragedy. Something bad has happened and people are frantic.


"James Isaac Neutron, this is the last time I'm telling you to get up. You're going to be late for school."

Jimmy sighed and groaned at the sound of his mother's voice from the kitchen. Slowly, he opened his eyes and moved his bed comforter off of his body. His eyes adjusted to the light in the room. His walls now adorn with various notebook papers with equations and plans for next inventions. His floors littered with books of all shapes and sizes to help him along with his quest to be the world's greatest inventor.

He slipped out of bed and stood in front of the mirror. His body became well muscled from all of the machinery that he moved while working on his inventions. But, his body transformation from a meek little boy to a strong young man was not the only thing different about him. Long ago did he abandon his ice cream swirl hair. And, in its place stood a messy mop top of hair that became somewhat of his trademark lately.

He put on some clothes, all the while yawning, wishing he could go back to bed. He picked up his car keys, petted Goddard and quietly went down the stairs. This became a ritual every morning. His mother wanted him to eat breakfast, but most of the time, Jimmy did not feel like eating. So, every morning was a cat and mouse game over who would win that morning.

When he reached the final step, he looked both ways in front of him and bolted for the door. But, before he could take the sweet drink of victory, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and drag him farther from the door. Without looking up, he knew who it was.

"But, mom. I'm not hungry."

"Doesn't matter. No son of mine will leave this house without something nutritious in his body in the morning. You could faint without having something good to eat."

"But…"

"No buts. Now sit down and eat something young man."

Sighing, Jimmy set down in a chair and poured himself a bowl of cereal. As he ate his breakfast, his father, who was sitting across from him, looked up from his magazine of 'Duck Monthly'.

"What's the record this time, son?"

"58-32. Mom's in the lead," Jimmy said sadly as he ate.

Hugh chuckled as continued to read. "Your mother is very good at getting her way. But, watching you try to get away is always fun, son."

Jimmy sighed as he quickly ate his breakfast. Once, he was done eating his cereal, he quickly sat up from the table, grabbed his bag and started out the door.

"See ya, later, mom and dad."

"Bye, sweetie," said Judy as Hugh waved behind her.

Jimmy got outside and headed towards his car. He smiled at what he called one of his greatest inventions ever. Made by hand, his car could do anything, from becoming a submarine in a matter of seconds, to becoming a plane capable of out flying most aircrafts. Several governments have offered to pay him large amounts of money for his blueprints, but Jimmy turned them down every time, saying that they need to figure out a way and that he was not taking part of it.

As he started to back out of the driveway, he felt a sudden jump in his car. He looked to the passenger side and saw his blonde neighbor from across the street.

"What the hell are you doing, Vortex?"

Cindy smirked as she looked at him. "Getting a free ride to school. What does it look like?"

"You have your own car. Why do you insist on going to school in my car when you have yours?"

"Anything just to annoy you, Neutron. Just shut up and drive. We're going to be late."

Jimmy rubbed the edge of his nose with his head and began to drive to school.

"This happens every morning to me. I need a new morning routine."

Cindy laughed at him as she leaned back in the seat. "You may not like it. But, it's so much fun for the rest of us, Neutron."

Jimmy rolled his eyes as he pulled into the parking lot for the student's cars. He looked at the high school and grinned a bit. He grinned because this was it. This is his last year in high school and after that, college, and most of all, freedom. He was so transfixed on thinking that he didn't even realize that Cindy was up the stairs leading to school until she called out his name.

"Hey, Neutron. Wake up. Class will be starting soon. Don't you want to be on time for me to beat you in school."

Jimmy laughed. "Maybe you're the one that's daydreaming, Vortex. Because, I am and always will, beat you in school, no matter what."

They laughed together as they both ran up the stairs to go to their lockers to get their books for the day. After they got their books, they went to their first class, which ironically, they had together: Economics.

"Okay, class. Settle down. Today we will be talking about the effects of both seasons and trends on both small and big business and I will not repeat myself so you better pay attention."

The whole class groaned as they started to write down notes in their books. Cindy and Jimmy set right next to each other so they spent their time writing notes back and forth to each other. To an outside observer, one might think that they were passing love notes to each other, the way they were secretive about the notes and the smiles they got on their faces when they read whatever the other one wrote. But, actually, they were writing insults to each other.

"_You need to pay attention, Nerdtron. You don't want to fail this class do you?"_

"_Oh, you mean how you fail at life constantly?"_

"_Ah. Nice come back. Did your mommy write that down for you along with your name in your underwear."_

"_Please, you know you are the only one that wants to see me in my underwear."_

"_Prove it, Geek-boy."_

Suddenly, the door slammed open and their stood a tall young man wearing disheveled clothes, a long trench coat, with a hand in his pockets and a look of glare staring at Jimmy.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here. It's Neutron and his little girlfriend, Cindy."

Jimmy looked at him. "Excuse me, do I know you?"

The stranger laughed. "Ha. Don't remember me? You're the reason my life is ruined."

Jimmy and Cindy looked at each other with a look on confusion on both of their faces.

"I'm sorry. We really don't recognize you."

The person growled. "It's me, idiots. Eustace Strytch."

Jimmy looked back shocked. "Strych?! What happened to you?"

Eustace laughed lightly. "What happened to me? What happened to me?! I'll tell you what happened to me. Because of you and your little team of nincompoops, my father decided to cut me out of his will right before he died. So, now I have no money, no family. Nothing. So now, since you took something that was important to me, I'm going to take something important to you."

Then, Eustace took his hand out of his pocket and a gun came out, pointing at Jimmy. Everyone screamed except Jimmy. His eyes were transfixed on Eustace, with a mix of shock and anger. Eustace smirked as he slowly switched his aim from Jimmy to Cindy.

Cindy saw the gun pointing at her and she froze with fear, as Jimmy was looking at her with fear in his eyes, also. After that, Jimmy could have sworn that everything was in slow motion.

Eustace took careful aim at Cindy, aiming right between the eyes, and then shot the bullet. Cindy closed her eyes, waiting for the impact to come, thinking that her life was over. She felt a force pushing from her left side, right before hearing two loud shots. She opened her eyes and the door opened, she saw Carl and other people wrestling down Eustace. She stood up and felt over her body, looking for any wound. She was shocked when she couldn't find any, then looked over to the body lying down across her seat. A body with brown hair. He stomach felt like a dead weight as she realized what happened.

She moved people out of the way, trying to get to Jimmy. "Move! Get out of the way!"

She got down on her hands and knees and cradled Jimmy's head in her arms. She looked around at the people standing there.

"Don't stand there! Somebody call an ambulance."

She looked down at Jimmy to find him staring at her.

"Cindy…", he said weakly.

"I'm here, Jimmy," Cindy said with tears welling up her eyes as her white shirt became red with Jimmy's blood. "It's going to be okay. You are going to be just fine."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Cindy smiled. This was so Jimmy. He could have broken every bone in his body, but he would see if anyone needed help.

"Cindy…" he weakly lifted his hand and pushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"Don't move or speak, Jimmy. You need to rest. Everything will be okay."

Jimmy smiled and everything began to fade as he thought he heard the sound of a drum. He slowly realized that it was his own heart, and it began to beat slower and slower. Every sound made, became an echo. He saw a team of paramedics come into the room and he slowly closed his eyes, with the last sound he heard, was a faint, "Jimmy!"

So, how was that? I know that it has been a while since I have last written, but I'm back, and with a vengeance. I'm hoping that this story will make up for my subpar last chapter of Unforgivable. So, as always, read and review.


End file.
